


If You Wish Upon A Star...

by shamebucket



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Other, Pre-recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Geisenborger enjoys the thrill of battle, but something nags at him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	If You Wish Upon A Star...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



"Hurt me more! Bring me pain!" 

Geisenborger's fist connected, and his comrade in battle fell. Enemies and allies were the same to him on the battlefield - war was war. He wanted to enjoy it for its own sake. 

_Thy supplications illuminate the sky._

He screamed, relishing in the adrenaline from a bullet piercing his stomach. It sank in deep. Geisenborger punched and tore and ripped his way through his foes, glad to feel _anything_ at all. Blood poured down his legs. He fought until could barely use his left arm. 

"More," he groaned. 

The stars shimmered in reply, taunting him.


End file.
